


Lazy Morning Musings

by anonymouse_fiction



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse_fiction/pseuds/anonymouse_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing better than sharing a morning with the one you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning Musings

**Author's Note:**

> This is written at no particular time point in the series. I just got hit by Utapri feels and wanted to write something cute and fluffy! There isn't really anything naughty in here, aside from the slight, non-explicit allusion to previous activities. I just want to be safe, hence the probably-higher-than-necessary rating. Please enjoy!

~True love is waking up to morning breath and still having the nerve to hold a conversation.~

       Morning light streamed into the room that Ren and Masato shared, with one particularly annoying beam falling right across a sleeping Ren’s shut eyes. Ren grumbled a bit and cracked open his eyes blearily, only to wince and silently cuss at the morning sun. He shielded his eyes and looked around the room, trying to get his bearings. Last night was still a bit of a blur… had they gone out celebrating another hit by STARISH? Or was it something else? Ren couldn’t quite remember, but the feeling of another form stirring against his side did send a more pleasant memory to the front of his mind. He looked down to see Masato tucked under his arm and up against his side, his head resting against his chest. What tugged at Ren’s heartstrings was the faint smile he could see on his face. Ren gave a soft smile and tucked some stray hair back behind Masato’s ear. He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the little grumble that came from the other being disturbed.

       Masato’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of his partner’s chuckle, and he looked up, still partly asleep. He gave him a sleepy smile and laughed a bit himself. Masato readjusted himself so that he was at about the same level as Ren and tenderly bumped his forehead against Ren’s. He happily reciprocated the gesture by leaning in and bumping their noses together. The pair opened their mouths to speak, but the moment they did, they froze. Both pulled away from each other quickly, hands covering their noses.

“Ugh, your breath smells like rotten milk, Jinguji!” Masato said with a disgusted expression.

“I’d rather rotten milk than rancid green tea, Hijirikawa!” Ren snarked back, a similar expression on his face.

Ah. Now Ren remembered.

       Somehow, Natsuki had roped everyone together for an impromptu dinner that he’d “prepared”. There was no doubt in Ren’s mind that Syo had tossed the food he’d actually made and ordered takeout at the last second. The desserts that came with the meal had a few drink choices: Ren had chosen to try the ginger thins with a glass of milk while Masato had opted for almond cookies with green tea. They had left the gathering in relatively good moods, and once they’d gotten back to their room, they decided to bathe and spend the night curled up together. Granted, this had led to other… _things_ happening, but that was more than welcome to Ren (and Masato, though he wouldn’t outright admit it). Ren was about to make another snarky comment but gave a good-natured sigh instead.

“Explain to me how we remembered to bathe again, but managed to forget to brush our teeth not once, but twice?” Ren asked, uncovering his nose. Masato cocked an eyebrow as he did the same.

“The first time was both our doing. But the second time I believe was your fault. You insisted on going back to bed and, what had you said? ‘Reveling in the sweet afterglow?’” Ren winced at Masato’s reminder, a blush of embarrassment making its way onto his cheeks.

“That was pretty bad, even by my standards…” Ren muttered. Masato’s unamused expression began to melt away into a mirthful one.

“I’m glad you realize that. I’ve heard you spit out some ridiculous things before, but that was definitely up there on the ludicrous scale.” Masato said with a chuckle. Ren’s eyebrow twitched.

“Ah, is that so?” Ren asked, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

“Yes. Why do you as-CK!” Masato hadn’t had a chance to finish that query, as a pillow had been launched at him and struck him square in the face. He yanked it off to see Ren smirking playfully at him, and Masato couldn’t keep the infectious expression from spreading to his own features.

“Oh, you’re on, Ren.” Masato said as he snatched a pillow and went to return the favor. Ren smirked and made a grab for the other pillow on his side of the bed.

“Challenge accepted, Masato.”

       Ren was going to say something about how they should probably go brush their teeth, but hey. Who was he to stop a fun memory from being made? He was sure they’d remember sooner or later. It was just a lazy morning off, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tic-tacs save lives, kids.


End file.
